This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/551,399 filed Mar. 9, 2004, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a board game. More particularly, it relates to a basketball board game which uses both chance (i.e. rolling of a die) and strategy (i.e. choice of which game piece to move) to determine the outcome of the game.